


I Just Wanna Be Your Dog

by ggukkiebaby



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yugyeom, Boyfriends, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Kink Discovery, M/M, Needy Kim Yugyeom, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Soft Dom Jinyoung, Sub Yugyeom, Top Jinyoung, Yugyeom is a baby boy, collaring, dom jinyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggukkiebaby/pseuds/ggukkiebaby
Summary: Furrowing his brow, Yugyeom makes a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. Huffing, he tries to speak again – but, again, all that leaves his mouth is a high whine, and, embarrassed, Yugyeom buries his face further into Jinyoung’s neck. He wants to try again, to try harder to answer Jinyoung, to try to be good, but he knows that it’s no use. His mind is fuzzy, as if some of the higher brain functions had melted, leaving only instincts, fuelling the uncontrollable movement of Yugyeom’s hips against Jinyoung’s thigh; the pitiful noises falling from Yugyeom’s lips.Or,Yugyeom discovers he has a pet play kink





	I Just Wanna Be Your Dog

**Author's Note:**

> pls watch this before reading  
> https://twitter.com/ggukkiebaby/status/1121407921571749889  
> thank you
> 
> btw the title is from Cat and Dog by TXT aka the nation's babies

Yugyeom can’t keep his tongue inside his mouth.

He’s pliant – floppy, almost – body being pushed up the bed with every thrust, eyes glazed over and mouth hanging open. Drool slides down his chin, unnoticed, as his tongue hangs out of his mouth; the noises he makes are garbled, unintelligible: whiny little “uh”s and “hnng”s.

He’s so out of it, however, that he doesn’t notice any of this; he can only focus on the indescribable feeling of his hyung’s cock pounding into his ass; he’s being filled over and over again, never truly empty – and he loves every second of it. His own cock lays, useless and dripping, on his stomach. Jinyoung had instructed him not to touch it, and he had obeyed without question. Although, now, he wouldn’t have been able to touch it even if he had wanted to; his hands lay, limp, on his chest, fingers curled, palms down.

Of course, Yugyeom hadn’t meant to do this – any of it: the lolling tongue; the easy submission; the paw-like hands – but he couldn’t help it.

It had been a few weeks ago when the thought had lodged itself into his head and refused to budge. Jinyoung approached him in front of the cameras, that all too familiar glint in his eye, and run a teasing finger underneath the choker Yugyeom had been wearing. Suppressing a shiver, Yugyeom had played along, saying his concept was to be a dog – and the way Jinyoung had reacted when he’d curled his hands in front of him, tongue lolling out of his mouth, panting and yapping – Yugyeom had felt something unfurl inside him, and suddenly all he wanted was to submit – to roll over and let himself – his thoughts – go. He wanted to be pliant, useless – a dumb puppy for his hyung to use as he pleases.

So, now he’s fucked.

(In more ways than one).

“Look at you,” Jinyoung murmurs, thrusting once, hard, then stopping and circling his hips, slowly, slowly, slowly, making Yugyeom whine incoherently. If Yugyeom had been – present enough to register Jinyoung’s expression, he would have seen his hyung’s almost amazed look, eyes wide and awed, lips parted in shock at the sight Yugyeom makes. As it is, Yugyeom simply pants and whimpers, eyes rolling back in his head as he lays there, legs pushed up to his chest by Jinyoung’s hands, body slack, and takes what his hyung gives him.

“God,” Jinyoung says emphatically, voice hushed and breathy. During all the times he and his boyfriend have been together intimately, he’s never seen Yugyeom like _this_.

 

 

 

It’s late – past midnight – and Yugyeom can barely keep his eyes open as he wanders down the hallway, feet pattering softly against the floor, hair dampening his shoulders, still wet from his shower. He’s never been happier to see his bed – warm, soft, and so, so inviting; he clumsily shuts his door and makes his way towards it – before stopping in his tracks, suddenly wide awake.

There, resting innocently atop his pillow, lays – a collar. Yugyeom knows it’s a collar and not a choker he absentmindedly threw onto his bed and forgot about because, attached to it, is a small silver tag in the shape of a bone – and, upon closer inspection, Yugyeom sees an inscription – words engraved into the metal.

_Property of Park Jinyoung._

Eyes wide, heart beating so hard he feels it against his ribcage, Yugyeom reaches towards the object with trembling fingers. It’s simple: a strip of brown leather with a small silver ring attaching the tag to it. As he picks it up, Yugyeom notices a note beneath it, letters scrawled in Jinyoung’s distinctive curl.

_Gyeomie – I thought you might like this. If not, do hyung a favour and never talk about it, yeah?_

Yugyeom snorts, a smile pulling up the corner of his mouth. He has half a mind to walk over to Jinyoung’s room wearing the collar right now – his breath hitches as he imagines it: kneeling on the floor, staring up at Jinyoung, tongue out, collar heavy around his neck as Jinyoung reaches down to pet him, a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth –

_“Such a good little puppy for hyung, aren’t you?”_

Yugyeom shudders as a hot flush reddens his cheeks and trickles down his spine. He turns the collar over in his hands, the inscription winking up at him invitingly; biting his lip, he shifts from one foot to the other, contemplating – then, hurriedly, with shaking hands, he brings the collar up to his neck and reaches behind himself to secure it.

It feels – big. It’s much thicker than any of the chokers he’s worn before, and he can’t help flinching slightly as the cold metal of the tag touches his skin. Heart beating so hard he can feel it in his chest, Yugyeom approaches his bedside table and picks up his phone. Quickly finding the camera app, he brings the phone up to eye level and switches to front camera.

A quiet gasp parts his lips as he spots the collar, snug around his neck but not too tight, tag glinting in the dim lamplight. Eyes wide, Yugyeom takes a picture before he can overthink it – then another one, and another. Bringing one shaking hand up, he grazes his fingers across the leather, and shivers. He feels – small. Owned.

That night, Yugyeom can’t bear to take the collar off, and slips into sleep wearing it, hands curled up by his chest, lips parted.

 

 

 

When Jinyoung finds him in the morning, Yugyeom is still in the same position – in a ball at the edge of the bed, fingers curled adorably around his blanket – which is pulled right up to his ears – and mouth ajar, drool leaking onto the pillow. Jinyoung snorts, endlessly endeared, and doesn’t hesitate to fit himself behind his boyfriend under the covers, snaking an arm around his waist and nuzzling into the hair at the back of his head.

Yugyeom doesn’t stir, and Jinyoung pouts for only a second before sliding one hand underneath his boyfriend’s pyjama shirt, satisfied when Yugyeom’s muscles jolt beneath his hand at the coldness of his fingers. Letting out a muffled groan, Yugyeom wriggles half-heartedly in an attempt to escape Jinyoung’s cold touch, but Jinyoung only holds onto him more tightly, wrapping his leg around Yugyeom’s hips and grinning at the moan of protest he gets in response.

“Hyung …” Yugyeom whines, voice thick with sleep – and Jinyoung melts.

“Sorry, baby,” He says, voice soft, and gently handles Yugyeom with a firm grip on his waist so that they’re facing each other. Sleepy eyes blink at him through the darkness, and Jinyoung wouldn’t be able to stop the fond smile that tugs on his lips if he tried.

“Cute,” Jinyoung whispers, breath fluttering over Yugyeom’s lips. It’s difficult to see much in the darkness, but Jinyoung knows Yugyeom’s blushing when he presses his eyes shut and shoves his face into the pillow, a short giggle spilling out of his mouth.

“Ah – hyung,” He whines, and Jinyoung can’t help but laugh. Yugyeom’s always been like this with compliments – he doesn’t know how to take them so he resorts to acting as if he’s being teased: whining and giggling with his hands covering his face, letting out a tortured “hyung, stop” but pouting when Jinyoung actually concedes.

Jinyoung laughs, the skin by his eyes crinkling prettily. “What? I’m not allowed to call you cute?”

Yugyeom huffs, face still obscured by his pillow. “Whatever.”

“Ah, feeling bratty, I see,” Jinyoung muses playfully, earning himself a weak hit on the shoulder. He gasps, playing up the melodrama, clutching his shoulder and groaning in pain, revelling in the way Yugyeom laughs, high pitched and probably much too loud considering the hour, but so lovely.

“You’re such an idiot,” Yugyeom giggles. Only half of his face is buried in the pillow now, and he looks so soft and sleepy and pretty that Jinyoung can’t stop himself from leaning forward and planting a firm kiss on his cheek. He receives another quiet, muffled laugh and Jinyoung is addicted to the sound; he presses another kiss onto Yugyeom’s cheek, then his nose, then his cheek again, and Yugyeom keeps giggling and it keeps being Jinyoung’s favourite sound in the whole world.

Feeling Yugyeom’s hands make their way up to his shoulders, sliding leisurely up his arms to settle by his neck, firm and soft, Jinyoung finally lands a kiss on Yugyeom’s lips, his boyfriend humming contentedly and rolling over onto his back to allow Jinyoung to settle over him, bodies pressing together and hearts entwined. Time passes, slow, viscous and sweet like syrup as their lips slide gently over one another’s, coming apart infinitesimally only to press back together again, firm and sure. Jinyoung greedily drinks up Yugyeom’s soft, muffled noises that bleed into their kiss, and Yugyeom’s hands slide over Jinyoung’s back, securing there.

Pulling back just slightly, Jinyoung brushes his lips over Yugyeom’s, eliciting a small almost-mewl from between his lips. Jinyoung smiles and Yugyeom huffs, the petulant look in his eye telling Jinyoung he’s about to whine about being teased again – so Jinyoung cuts him off before he can start, dropping his head down to press an open-mouthed kiss to the place where Yugyeom’s neck meets his jaw. Feeling satisfaction bubble up inside him at Yugyeom’s choked gasp, he continues kissing and sucking over Yugyeom’s neck, revelling in his adorable little noises and breathy moans – until he reaches something that is decidedly not skin.

“Oh,” Jinyoung breathes, pulling back, eyes straining to capture what he’d missed in the darkness. Hurriedly, he reaches over to Yugyeom’s bedside table and switches on his lamp. Groaning, Yugyeom throws his arms over his eyes, shielding himself from the dim lamplight.

“What the hell was that for?” He whines, unaware of the way Jinyoung’s eyes widen and his mouth parts silently, eyes fixed on the collar, snug around Yugyeom’s neck. The metal tag rests delicately in the hollow at the base of Yugyeom’s neck, the words etched there grinning up at Jinyoung, taunting him.

_Property of Park Jinyoung._

Jinyoung remembers typing those words into the innocent little box, above which read the words “please type your personalised engraving here”, ears turning red with a cocktail of embarrassment and excitement, fingers shaking just slightly as they moved across the keyboard. He remembers hesitating over the ‘confirm order’ button; the thrill that passed through him at the sight of the order confirmation in his inbox. But seeing the collar here, now, wrapped around Yugyeom’s neck, tag boasting what they both already know – it’s exhilarating, and Jinyoung can’t help but reach out and slowly, carefully, slide his finger over the leather – then beneath it. Below him, Yugyeom’s lips part, arms still resting over his eyes.

Jinyoung hesitates. “You’re wearing it.” His voice is hushed. He’s nervous, he realises.

Yugyeom shifts, arms falling away from his face to rest above his head, and Jinyoung’s breath is knocked from his body at the sight of Yugyeom’s eyes, wide and trusting, staring up at him; mouth just slightly open, chest rising and falling a little faster than usual, neck on display with the collar at home there.

“Yeah,” Yugyeom answers, voice mirroring Jinyoung’s – a quiet, almost whisper. “Is that – was I not supposed to?”

“No, no,” Jinyoung hastens to reply, “it’s okay, it’s fine – good. You’re good.”

There’s a short silence, and then Yugyeom snorts – which then turns into a quiet giggle, and then he’s laughing at Jinyoung, and Jinyoung rolls off him, landing on back before turning away from Yugyeom, trying desperately to keep his own grin off his face as he sulks.

“No, hyung –” the bed shifts behind him as Yugyeom rolls over and slings his arm around Jinyoung, nuzzling into his neck as he tries to get a glimpse of Jinyoung’s face from behind him. “I’m sorry, hyung.” Yugyeom’s voice is wrought with breathless giggles as he laughs at Jinyoung’s uncharacteristic fumbling, and Jinyoung can’t help rolling over onto his back, unable to resist seeing Yugyeom’s face when he’s like this. Or at all.

Forgetting to hide his smile, Jinyoung’s lips turn up at the corners. No more than ten centre metres away, Yugyeom grins back, eyes glinting in the low light. Of their own accord, Jinyoung’s hands slide up the back of Yugyeom’s thighs, over his ass, settling on his waist; he relishes in the shiver his touch emits.

Yugyeom bites his lip. “Hyung …”

He’s not quite sure what makes him say it. All Jinyoung knows is that with the way Yugyeom’s looking at him, eyes wide and eager, cheeks flushed, that damn tag dangling from his collar, brushing Jinyoung’s chest – he wants to wreck him.

Jinyoung’s eyes flick up to Yugyeom’s. “Yeah, pup?”

For a fraction of a second, Yugyeom stills, eyes widening in shock, and Jinyoung tenses, prepared to apologise immediately – then, a long, tortured whine escaping him, Yugyeom buries his face in Jinyoung’s neck, limbs tightening around him. Alight with nervous excitement, Jinyoung brings one of his hands up to secure it over the back of Yugyeom’s neck, the other still firmly planted on his waist. Yugyeom’s skin feels hot beneath his touch.

“You okay? You like that, puppy?” Jinyoung murmurs lowly into Yugyeom’s ear, and Yugyeom shudders, mewling pitifully into his neck, mouth open and panting. Suddenly, Jinyoung notices a gentle pressure against his thigh, and glances down to see Yugyeom’s hips pressing onto him, the movement barely noticeable.

Meanwhile, the heat building between Yugyeom’s legs at the gentle pressure he’s creating against Jinyoung’s thigh and the low, smooth words being whispered into his ear is becoming unbearable, and Yugyeom’s breath catches, stuttering, hot, against Jinyoung’s neck.

“Naughty puppy,” Jinyoung’s voice is low; sensual, a quiet reprimand hidden in his tone, and Yugyeom stills. Lifting his head, he sees Jinyoung’s raised eyebrow and carefully blank expression; he shivers, biting his lip, still acutely aware of the solid press of Jinyoung’s thigh against his clothed cock.

“Can’t control yourself, huh?”

Yugyeom exhales shakily. “I – I’m sorry, hyung,” he mumbles, voice barely above a whisper. Despite the apology, his hips don’t cease their movements, and Yugyeom lets out a small sound, a whine entwined with a breath, eyes wide and fixed intently, expectantly, on Jinyoung’s.

Jinyoung smiles.

“It’s okay, little one,” Jinyoung murmurs, hand slowly beginning to stroke Yugyeom’s hair, gently scratching behind his ears, and Yugyeom’s eyes droop, mouth opening just slightly. A warm, tingling sensation begins at the top of his scalp and trickles over his skin, all the way town to his feet, one of which is hooked around Jinyoung’s thighs. “It’s okay,” Jinyoung continues, “I know how difficult it is for you to control yourself. My little puppy just can’t help himself, isn’t that right?”

Gasping, hand curling into a loose fist atop Jinyoung’s chest, Yugyeom presses himself closer, curling in on himself and tucking his face into Jinyoung’s neck. His next breath turns into a whine as it leaves him, and he feels Jinyoung’s hand which isn’t still buried in his hair move downwards to grip onto his thigh, hitching it tighter around Jinyoung’s hips. The movement causes Yugyeom’s dick to press harder against Jinyoung’s thigh, and Yugyeom whines, mouth open, hot against Jinyoung’s neck. He feels as though he has no control over his body or the sounds he is producing; a gentle, inviting fog clouds his mind, hindering his judgement, and all he can feel is desperation rising up inside him, fuelling the movement of his hips against Jinyoung’s thigh.

“Hm? Isn’t that right?”

Something in Yugyeom’s head clicks, and he realises Jinyoung wants an answer. Curling his hand around the material of Jinyoung’s t-shirt, Yugyeom swallows, opens his mouth, and – whines.

Furrowing his brow, Yugyeom makes a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. Huffing, he tries to speak again – but, again, all that leaves his mouth is a high whine, and, embarrassed, Yugyeom buries his face further into Jinyoung’s neck. He wants to try again, to try harder to answer Jinyoung, to try to be good, but he knows that it’s no use. His mind is fuzzy, as if some of the higher brain functions had melted, leaving only instincts, fuelling the uncontrollable movement of Yugyeom’s hips against Jinyoung’s thigh; the pitiful noises falling from Yugyeom’s lips.

Pawing at Jinyoung’s chest when there’s no response to Yugyeom’s struggling, Yugyeom pushes himself up, dragging his body to rest atop Jinyoung’s. Feeling exceedingly helpless, he whimpers, nosing at Jinyoung’s cheek, desperate for a response – for Jinyoung to reassure him that he’s good – a good boy. A good pet.

The hand which had been buried in Yugyeom’s hair and had fallen out when he had moved, now resumes its place atop Yugyeom’s head. Mouth falling open once again, Yugyeom leans into the touch, and, seemingly without him noticing, Yugyeom’s tongue appears from between his lips.

Jinyoung exhales heavily.

“God,” he murmurs, eyes fixated on Yugyeom. His boyfriend is unaware of the attention, only acting upon instinct, hips moving, mouth open, hands, curled into fists, resting atop Jinyoung’s chest. Biting his lip, Jinyoung slowly moves the hand that isn’t stroking Yugyeom’s hair to his boyfriend’s mouth, letting two fingers rest gently on his tongue. Yugyeom’s eyes open, fixing on Jinyoung, unfocused but eager.

“Can you be a good pup and suck on these for me?” Jinyoung says, voice almost a whisper. Without hesitation, Yugyeom bobs his head down to suck Jinyoung’s fingers further into his mouth, immediately moving back up again – down, up, down, up – reminding Jinyoung of the way Yugyeom sucks cock, all enthusiasm and no hesitation, so eager to please. Feeling something stir deep inside him, something that had been present but dormant since he and Yugyeom began the sexual aspect of their relationship, Jinyoung presses his fingers further into Yugyeom’s hot, wet mouth, catching him off guard and causing him to gag slightly, throat clicking. Jinyoung physically feels his own cock jump when Yugyeom isn’t deterred, only sucking down Jinyoung’s finger further, wide, deceptively innocent eyes shining with moisture.

That foreign but still so familiar feeling inside Jinyoung rises up and he stares, transfixed, at the way Yugyeom eagerly swallows down his fingers, pretty pink lips slicked with spit wrapped around them. A whine spills through the gaps between Jinyoung’s fingers and Yugyeom’s lips, and Jinyoung’s eyes flick upwards to where Yugyeom’s are fixed on him, wide and imploring.

Jinyoung snaps.

Pulling his fingers out of Yugyeom’s hot, wet mouth, he flips their bodies over, pushing his hips down between Yugyeom’s legs, covering as much of the younger’s body as he can. Yugyeom blinks up at him, eyes huge and shining, chin covered with drool, mouth hanging open. He’s panting, and Jinyoung registers his tongue poking out from between his lips.

Jinyoung drinks in the sight of him, eyes darting about his features, as if he had never seen him before – and he hasn’t. Not like this.

“Messy … messy puppy,” Jinyoung murmurs, almost to himself, breathing hard. Beneath him, Yugyeom’s eyebrows furrow and he whines again. “What is it that you want, huh, pup? So needy, such a needy boy.”

Yugyeom’s face crumples.

Jinyoung freezes. He watches as Yugyeom’s eyes become wet; then, a tear escapes the corner of his eye and slides down his temple, soaking into the pillowcase. Jinyoung feels his heart stop.

“Yugyeom? Gyeomie – what’s wrong, baby, what is it? Tell hyung what’s wrong,” Jinyoung says frantically, gently covering Yugyeom’s face with his hands – but Yugyeom only makes a small, sad noise in the back of his throat and turns his face away from him. Jinyoung swallows around the lump in his throat.

“Gyeom-ah? Speak to me, please, baby,” Jinyoung pleads desperately. His heart is now hammering inside his chest. Yugyeom won’t even talk; he should have stopped this, Jinyoung thinks, he should have stopped this as soon as Yugyeom stopped responding verbally. He should have known –

“Gyeomie?” He asks again, stroking back Yugyeom’s hair. Yugyeom shakes his head – a minute movement, but Jinyoung’s heart soars. “Not Gyeomie?” Again, a head shake. “Okay. Baby?” Jinyoung tries tentatively.

Yugyeom sniffs mutely. “Am I getting closer?” Jinyoung jokes, but it falls flat as Yugyeom still refuses to look at him, head turned resolutely into the pillow.

Jinyoung sighs, desperation rising up inside him again. It’s breaking his heart that his boyfriend is suddenly so unhappy; feeling useless, Jinyoung thinks, thinks, thinks –

“Puppy?”

Yugyeom stills, then, slowly, turns to look at him, eyes wide and hopeful. Jinyoung breathes out a shaky breath.

“Oh, thank god,” Jinyoung says, breathless. “Are you alright, puppy? You’re my puppy, right? My good boy?”

And – Jinyoung will berate himself later for thinking such a horrifyingly sappy thought, but it’s as if he’s watching the sun emerge from behind a cloud as a huge, blindingly happy smile forms on Yugyeom’s face in response to Jinyoung’s words. Unable to stop his responding grin, Jinyoung smiles down at Yugyeom, the younger’s expression so open and trusting – as if, suddenly, Yugyeom has decided to hand over all of his decisions to Jinyoung, because he knows that he will take care of them. He knows that Jinyoung will take care of him.

“You did so well,” Jinyoung babbles, not completely aware of the words he is saying. “You were so good, my good boy, such a good puppy.”

Yugyeom preens beneath him, and Jinyoung imagines that if he had a tail, it would be wagging furiously.

The two spend much of the next half an hour simply lying next to each other, Jinyoung cradling Yugyeom in his arms as he speaks to him softly, murmuring praises. As Yugyeom dozes, eyes half shut, mouth curving up in a contented smile, fists curled gently on Jinyoung’s chest, Jinyoung feels tension creep back in, burrowing beneath his skin. He shifts uneasily, attempting to recall a situation when Yugyeom had acted this way before. As far as he can tell, something like this has only happened one other time, and that was when they were – and it’s not like Yugyeom was especially emotionally sensitive then; he was absolutely fine – surely, Jinyoung would have noticed – but, come to think of it, he had been unresponsive then too, eyes glazed over, tongue hanging out, sound only escaping his mouth in soft, sweet whines, almost like –

Jinyoung swallows. He’s going to have to research the shit out of this.

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @ggukkiebaby but i only really post bts on there so follow if u want thanks


End file.
